the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Shisai Kyubi
"The earth is calling me...The cries of the foxes and wolves...the agony of fallen animals....The forests are burning....Slowly...Killing creatures.....Humans...Yes...Humans.I will purge this land of them!I will taint this earthen soil with their blood and show them....THE WRATH OF NATURE HAS BEEN UNLEASHED!!!!!" '' — Shisai Kyubi,before you challenge him to battle. Shisai Kyubi (Kanji: 司祭 九尾)is the leader and ruler of all the kitsune in Japan.He is the supreme guardian of Ochitsuka Forest,home of the shapeshifting races.Sly,cunning,calm and collected,he is known to have been involved in numerous conflicts. Background He was an evil kitsune many years ago.Possessed by Yami,he terrorized the people of Japan by leading a legion of demons across the land.He was later defeated and killed by Amaterasu Okami. However,the goddess pitied him and revived him,letting him walk the earth again.Motivated by Amaterasu's kindness,Kyubi now seeks to restore the kitsune and wolves alike to full power. Personality and Interests In his early days,he was depicted as a cruel and ruthless kitsune lord who is only concerned to create a world of demons and cause distraction.However,when he was revived,he has changed his heartless personality to a kind and gentle one. As Shisai Kyubi,he is calm,graceful,and intelligent.He has shown concern to his fellow kitsune and even took action to save them from harm as much as he could.He acts like a father to his people and often gives them advice. However,he can be quite vengeful.This was shown after the Zankoku killed half of the kitsune Junsuina tribe.Because of this,he destroyed a village in his wrath. Kyubi loves nature and tries to protect it from any threat.He detests humans and thinks all of them are the same,and that they only care about doing what they want.He is also very sympathetic and feels sorry for the nearly-extinct races like werewolves and other shapeshifting creatures. He is also described as haughty and a little prideful by Dovelyn Snakefrost. Appearance Shisai Kyubi wears a Shinto priest garb with the color of light blue.Beneath that is a darker shade of blue in the form of a kimono along with some trousers.His eyes are blue,his face with red markings,and his hair is sky blue.His tails count the number of nine,hench his name Kyubi.Also,his ears are white with a tint of blue in it.He wears a pair of geta and white tabi socks. Most of the time,he is accompanied by Onibi and carries a Japanese paper lantern with an evil pumpkin face. Powers and Abilities Physical *'Speed': Kyubi has demonstrated amazing speed and can move faster than the blink of an eye. *'Superhuman Strength': Any physical impact from him will cause intense damage. *'Long-lasting Endurance': It seems that Kyubi can last longer despite the fatal injuries he might sustain.An example of this was seen during his fall from a mountain.It later turns out that he is still alive,though injured. *'High Intelligence': He is smart and a good tactitian in battle.This is proved vital when the enemy is powerful. Spiritual *'Onibi Summoning': Kyubi can summon the spirits of those who lost their way and use it against his opponent. *'Beast Fox Transformation': This is also called his Chaos Mode.This is where he transforms into a ginat kitsune with nine tails.At this form,he is at his full power. *'Celestial Brush': Just like Amaterasu,he uses the Celestial brush techniques.However,his attacks are not as strong as Amaterasu's. Special Moves *'Sixty-Slash Combo': He will slash at the enemy sixty times.Causes an intense damage to health. *'Wrath of the Withered Fox': It briefly shows him when he was still evil.This also causes the opponent to tremble in fear of this sight. *'Fox Claw': He uses this move with the action of pushing back the enemy with a powerful force,where he slashes the opponent with a move similar to an uppercut. *'"Strike and prevail,foxes of serenity!"': This is his shout before a thousands of onibi attack the enemy as he brutally swipes his claws at the opponent. Other Media Shisai Kyubi appears as a supporting yet antagonistic character in the ''Blue Star: Wolf of the Rising Sun,where he attacks the village of Taki after his fellow group of kitsune were killed by the Zankoku.Dovelyn will encounter him as the final boss in Ochitsuka Forest.This is where Kyubi explains his hatred for humans and how much he wants to taint the earth of their blood.He can be unlocked after defeating the latter in battle.Dovelyn may or may not recruit him for later uses in the future. Category:Kitsune Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters